


Him & I

by aureno



Series: Bad At Love | 人渣与仿生人渣的本愿 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!RK900, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really really want to fuck RK900, M/M, Public Sex, Road Trips, Top!Gavin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureno/pseuds/aureno
Summary: 不是所有人都会在停职一周的时候选择一场公路旅行。警告：公共场合弃权声明：我不拥有《底特律：变人》，也不拥有《底特律：变人》中的任何人物。





	Him & I

**Author's Note:**

> 大雨可以延迟我们到达的时间，但不能阻止我们前进。
> 
> ——卢梭，《爱弥儿》

 

 

 

 

2039年4月25日。

盖文忙着把衣服塞进行李箱，其中包括昨天在商场刚刚买到的几套新衣服。因为RK900穿不下盖文的码，所以昨天他们特意去了一趟商场为他购置衣物。在盖文的坚持下，RK900总算同意换掉他那套死板的制服穿便装出门。终于整理好了行李箱，盖文把墨镜挂在胸前，拉着行李箱走出卧室。RK900在客厅里等待出发，虽然盖文已经做好了心理准备，但眼前的RK900还是让他偷偷咽了一口口水，黑色紧身牛仔裤准确勾勒出仿生人完美的腿部曲线和翘挺的臀部，白色宽松卫衣松松挂在身上，仿佛只要抬起手臂就能露出熟悉的腰线。看到盖文终于从卧室里走出来，RK900转过身来。

“你太美了，Nines。”盖文笑着走近，在RK900的唇上轻柔一吻，抓起桌上的鸭舌帽反扣在他头上，将帽檐压低到刚好能遮住指示灯。几缕碎发从鸭舌帽的半圆形空隙中伸出，不安分地翘了起来，盖文试图抹平翘着的那几缕碎发，但他失败了。

 

尽管去年冬天那场轰轰烈烈的仿生人革命成果显著，并且获得了政府和舆论的支持，但就像仿生人中有激进分子选择暴力手段与人类对抗一样，人类中也有激进分子采取暴力手段拒绝接受仿生人权利与人类权利越发对等的大势，其中一些行为极度恶劣、造成大量仿生人伤亡的暴力分子已经被列入通缉名单。由于底特律是仿生人革命的爆发地，市民们亲眼见证了仿生人勇敢地走上街头争取自己的权利，即使面对的是牺牲和战争，仿生人也没有放弃和平抗争。因此底特律的激进分子相对较少，市民们普遍对仿生人很友善，但其他城市和其他州就不是这样了，激进分子使用暴力伤害仿生人的事件时有发生。RK900自从启动至今从未走出过底特律，为了避免这场旅行中的不确定因素对他造成伤害，他同意戴上 **帽子** 遮住指示灯，借此隐藏仿生人的身份。鉴于政府迟迟没有批准耶利哥组织提出的仿生人持枪法令，以防万一，盖文把自己的配枪交给了RK900随身携带。

盖文想要保护他，而且他 **必须** 保护他。

 

他们突然决定的这场汽车旅行没有目的地，甚至没有确定的方向，唯一确定的是他们要离开密歇根，RK900只知道他们正在一路向西向南。他们有整整一个星期的时间，如果他们愿意，他们甚至可以开到德克萨斯。在离开底特律市区之后盖文按动按钮收起了车棚顶，他从来不在市区里这么做，他不喜欢被熟人看到他开着敞篷车的样子。在车棚顶慢慢收起时，RK900抬头看着蓝天白云逐渐在他们头顶上方铺展开，盖文发现RK900眼中盈满了兴奋。能够轻易地被生活中的微小细节感动，是启动才五个月的RK900不为人知的一面。盖文发现自己格外喜欢这样的RK900，或许是因为这个特质让他觉得他的仿生人伙伴 **确实** 是活着的。

驾驶座上的盖文戴着墨镜，头发被风吹的乱糟糟的，每一根发丝都在狂风中肆意舞蹈。他不时用余光偷偷注视副驾驶座位上的RK900，意外地发现RK900很享受高速疾驰的感觉，还很喜欢路旁转瞬即逝的风景——就像第一次乘车上高速公路的小孩子一样。

尽管可以选择自动驾驶，但盖文有时就是喜欢关掉它进行手动驾驶。RK900认为，这是因为盖文这个型号的车，考虑到出厂年代，它所载有的自动驾驶功能不够完善，过于依赖它会使发生交通事故的概率大大升高，当然，意料之中的，RK900的猜测遭到了盖文的否认。随着科技的迅猛发展，近几年出厂的车辆都不再设有方向盘，而是以一排排按钮代替，自动驾驶功能也变得更加智能和完善。盖文的车出厂于十四年三个月零十七天前，它甚至还带有方向盘，但盖文并没有更换车辆的意愿。

RK900侧着头，安静看着路旁的风景，一幕幕乡村风景倒映在他的眼眸中，伴随着模糊的喜悦之情，悄悄刻印进他的记忆存储。高速流动的风吹动他鸭舌帽檐下的碎发，吹透他宽大的白色卫衣，他脸部仿生皮肤上的每一个感受器都能精确捕捉到狂风的肆意张扬。在三天前的夜晚他和盖文窝在沙发里观看了一部四十八年前的老电影，影片讲述了两位女主角的公路旅行经历，在观影期间RK900一直好奇两位女主角眼中的道路风景是怎样的，现在他明白了。

“打开自动驾驶，盖文。”RK900说。

“搞什么，Nines？”盖文转头看了RK900一眼，又立刻将目光放回到前方的道路上。

“拜托，”RK900微微挑起眉，用那双盖文永远不会拒绝的灰蓝眼睛看着他，“就把它打开吧。”

“好，好，好。”盖文投降，按下了自动驾驶按钮，双手也离开了方向盘，现在他终于可以专心扭头看着RK900了，“所以，要干什么？”

RK900摘下盖文的墨镜放在仪表台上，闭着眼睛倾身吻上了盖文的唇，唇舌轻柔而热烈地交缠，在风中交换着彼此的呼吸。RK900的双手捧着盖文的脸，盖文在短暂的惊讶过后便立刻回吻过去。在荒凉而宽阔的乡间公路上，在高速疾驰的敞篷车中，盖文和RK900吻着彼此，难得一见的湛蓝天空和浮于其上的白云在这一刻沦为了点缀。

RK900结束了这个缠绵的吻抽身回去，深棕色的仿生睫毛翕动，灰蓝色的眼睛仍然盯着盖文的唇，沉浸在这个吻的余韵中。

“哦，老天，Nines，”盖文缓缓展出一个笑容，突然明白过来RK900为何吻他，“你 **真的** 很喜欢那部电影。”

RK900的回应是将左手伸进盖文的右手掌心，十指相扣。

“是的，我 **真的** 很喜欢那部电影。”RK900笑着，将他们紧握的手高高举过头顶，让高速流过的风洗礼他们的手臂。

“Nines，这真是太疯狂了！”盖文止不住地笑着，这是他第一次见RK900这么疯狂，“我们现在离亚利桑那还远着呢！”

“我知道。”RK900喊道，这是盖文见到RK900笑得最开心的一次，“而且我们也不会冲到大峡谷下面去。”

在盖文的笑声和尖叫声中，RK900的处理器不受控制自发模拟出他和盖文一同冲下大峡谷的场景，扑面而来的真实感没有使他的笑容退却，反而令他把盖文的手握得更紧了。

 

夕阳即将于天际沉没，盖文在服务站停下，他需要购买一些人类必需的食物和水，RK900没有跟进去。便利店外的公共长椅上坐着一个抱着大杯加冰可乐的男孩，双眼红肿抽泣着。RK900扫描了一下男孩的个人信息，詹姆斯·路易斯，八岁。看到RK900走近，男孩以为RK900要坐下休息，止住了抽泣，向一旁挪动身体，为RK900留出足够大的空间。RK900看了看男孩，沉默地坐在男孩留出来的位置上。

不知为何，RK900的处理器突然跳出一个即时任务：与男孩对话。

RK900一向高效完成任务，他 **必须** 高效完成任务。

“你为什么哭，孩子？”RK900思索了一下，决定不叫出男孩的名字，以免吓到他或是暴露自己的仿生人身份。

男孩抬起头，用哭肿的双眼上下打量RK900。

这是RK900 **第一次** 真正意义上的接触幼年人类个体，小孩子的情绪比成年人更容易表现在脸上，小孩子的感情波动比成年人更剧烈，小孩子的眼睛里有种成年人不具有的、RK900从未见过的色彩。

“爸爸走了，”男孩打了个哭嗝，“妈妈说以后不许他再来见我们，也不许我偷偷去找他。”

RK900刚刚查看过男孩的个人信息，上面记录着昨天他的父母离婚了，男孩被判给母亲抚养，母亲已经为他办好了转校手续，从明天起他将会在安娜堡的新学校上学。由此RK900作出合理推测：母子两人在前往安娜堡的路上——母子两人的前进方向与他和盖文的前进方向是相反的。

“你很伤心。”RK900平静地陈述。

“我不想让爸爸离开，”男孩低下头啜泣着，“我也不想离开爸爸。”

他不停地吸着可乐，以此掩盖止不住的抽泣。

“人类……”RK900马上改口，“我们人类对家人——尤其是父母，都会抱有强烈的感情。”

男孩一边啜泣一边嘶嘶吸着可乐，不发一言。

“父母教授我们最基本的知识，启蒙我们最基本的感情，所以孩子才会对父母抱有强烈的 **依赖** 和 **敬仰** ，” RK900自言自语一般说着，“所以才会对父母抱有 **憧憬** 。”

当RK900转头看向男孩时，发现男孩已经抬起头来看他。

“实际上，每个孩子都迟早要长大，离开父母是一种必然，你只不过是离开父亲更早了一些。”RK900的嘴角扬起一个淡淡的笑容，“但是，你与父亲一同经历的一切都会永远留存在脑海里，那感觉就像是……他还在你身边。”

“真的吗？”男孩的泪眼发着光，“那些记忆会 **永远** 留在我的脑袋里？”

“是的， **永远** 。”RK900说，坚定而决绝。

就在这时，男孩的母亲从便利店里走了出来，她皱起眉一脸狐疑地看了RK900两眼，便转身朝车走去，同时招手叫男孩到她身边来，男孩听话地从公共长椅上跳下。

“我喜欢你的帽子。”男孩在走过RK900身边时说，之后便向着母亲的方向跑去。

RK900呆呆的看着那位母亲载着男孩驶出服务站，等到她们的车彻底消失在他的视野尽头后，他起身走进了便利店，穿过一排排货架之间找到了正在低头挑选午餐肉罐头的盖文，从背后紧紧抱住了他。

“怎么了？”盖文轻轻拍着胸前RK900环着的手臂，安抚地问。

“……没什么。”RK900把脸埋在盖文的发间，任熟悉的洗发液香味充斥他的仿生鼻腔。

在盖文从钱包里掏出信用卡付款时，RK900一直在低头摩挲盖文外套的下边沿。盖文将塞满了食物和水的购物袋丢给RK900拎着，在两人一起走回停车位时，借着停车场其他停放车辆的遮挡，他们隐秘地牵着手。

RK900快走几步，把购物袋扔进后车座，抓住盖文伸在半空要去拉开车门的手让它贴近自己，让它贴着白色卫衣的下摆塞进了宽松的卫衣。RK900的手覆在盖文的手背之上按着它，让它与自己细腻的仿生肌肤亲密贴合，从小腹沿着腹肌向上，依次抚摸过两粒已经发硬的乳头，沿着胸肌到达锁骨，再原路向下返回小腹，同时RK900的另一只手隔着牛仔裤抚慰着盖文的阴茎。他牵引着盖文从侧面绕到车前，在RK900终于坐在车前盖上时，盖文的手也被他引导着伸入了他的裤子。

“Nines，你确定吗？”RK900难得主动一次，这让盖文惊喜之余不免担忧，他眨着眼，隔着RK900新购置的内裤细细摩擦RK900半勃的仿生阴茎，“你想让我在车前盖上操你？现在？”

盖文的车所停放的车位位置不算是角落，倒也不太居中。停车场是一大片开放的空地，零星停着几辆不知车里是否有人的车。如果他们在这里做爱，被 **恰好** 驶过或 **恰好** 要停靠于旁的车 **不小心** 撞见的可能性约为39%，RK900计算过了。

“在这里，现在。”RK900顺从地躺在车前盖上，把白色卫衣向上撩起，露出胸前的两点等待被爱抚。

这是RK900 **第一次** 在全然陌生的环境做爱，如果DPD的洗手间隔间不算的话，这是他 **第一次** 在公共场所做爱。

天空是朦胧的蓝黑，西边的地平线上还残留着今日的太阳最后的光芒，十几分钟前还染着绚烂粉红色的云朵现今已经是比夜空更沉的黑，遍布在各个方向。即将吞噬阳光的西边是他们即将驶去的方向。

盖文没有如RK900所愿玩弄他的乳头，像是故意与RK900作对一样，他一寸一寸吻过RK900上身其余的每一个敏感带，使RK900的机体温度不断升高。不论RK900怎样扭动身体，盖文就是不去触碰那对挺立的红点。

“盖文……”RK900央求着，灰蓝色的眼睛里雾蒙蒙的。

今天的RK900的每一个举动都让盖文仿佛重新认识了他一遍，或者说，仿佛认识了另一个全新的他。也许是因为不需要上班，RK900冷漠的保护色失去了施展的空间，今天RK900在盖文面前表露出来的样子都是最真实的他——会模仿喜欢的电影里的经典动作，会因为从未见过的景色而感到喜悦，会放下骄傲主动向盖文求欢，像是 **真正** 的人类一样鲜活而真实的RK900激起了盖文心底的隐秘想法。现在躺在车前盖上向盖文主动撩起上衣张开双腿、露出欲求不满模样的，可是那个刚刚还用孩子般天真的眼神看着乡间小路的 **RK900** 啊。盖文忍不住想好好欺负他一番，他想知道自己是否能激发出RK900最淫荡的模样。

“既然你那么想要，” 盖文在RK900唇角厮磨着，低沉的嗓音挑逗着RK900每一个声音感受器，“就自己来吧。”

RK900的脸更红了，他竟然真的伸出手去触碰自己的乳头，学着记忆里盖文每次玩弄它们的样子反复揉搓捏按。RK900发现被自己抚慰的感受真是奇怪，更奇怪的是他的机体竟然条件反射一般在自我玩弄下产生了快感，而且这快感与盖文带给他的快感完全不同——倒不如说，正是因为是被 **自己** 玩弄，才能产生羞耻感来为快感增色。RK900那灵巧揉捏着自己乳头的手指正使他的机体源源不断产生剧烈的快感信息，继续下去他甚至可以直接因此而高潮。

满足地看到RK900自己把自己玩弄得呜咽连连，盖文的阴茎又硬了几分。他把手伸到RK900身下，隔着RK900的紧身牛仔裤像揉动女性胸部一样揉动着被牛仔裤箍得越发翘挺的屁股，他这一整天每次看到RK900的背影都想做这件事。

“呜……盖文。”RK900抬起头蹭了蹭盖文的脸，手上却没有停止玩弄自己乳头的动作。

盖文一边吻着RK900的侧颈一边脱下RK900紧箍箍的黑色牛仔裤，并把它直接扔在地上，RK900第一次穿的白色内裤前端已经被仿生阴茎分泌的前液晕开了一片深色水渍。盖文刚把RK900的内裤从左腿脱下，就迫不及待地将他们两人的阴茎挤在一起摩擦，RK900呻吟着，停下玩弄自己乳头的动作转而将盖文抱紧，盖文外套粗糙质感的布料搔刮着他红肿不堪的乳头。RK900的仿生后穴分泌出大量润滑液，甚至有一些溢了出来沾在车前盖上。

“你今天真是主动，Nines，看你把自己玩得多湿。”盖文吻着RK900的侧脸，同时往湿润的仿生后穴中塞入了两根手指，做着剪状手势扩张比往日还要紧致的仿生肠道，“里面比以往要紧好多呢，是因为第一次在公共场所做吗？”

盖文恶意地用力按压和摩擦RK900后穴的敏感点，它的位置他简直不能再熟悉。RK900被突然袭来的强烈快感惹得几乎失声尖叫，修长的双腿猛地环上盖文的腰，右腿小腿上还半挂着没有脱下的白色内裤。

“Nines，Nines，Nines……”盖文一边将阴茎插入RK900的后穴一边掐着RK900大腿内侧的嫩肉，“你就想让 **别人** 看到你被我操着的样子是吗？”

RK900一向沉迷盖文对他讲下等话的样子，在盖文刻意的小幅动抽插中他不满地扭动着腰肢，他希望盖文立刻像以往一样剧烈而迅速地抽插起来，希望盖文撸动他等待爱抚的仿生阴茎，希望盖文玩弄他两只隐隐发痛的乳头，但RK900什么都没有得到，在插入RK900最深处后盖文两只手撑上车前盖，甚至没有触摸他的仿生皮肤一寸。盖文一边吻着RK900鼻梁一边加快了抽插速度，但RK900还是感到不足够，他的仿生大脑被未得到满足的欲望混乱支配，在浑浑噩噩间控制他的双手主动去完成盖文没有完成的事，他一只手摸到胸前揉捏着自己的一只乳头，一只手探到身下撸动自己的仿生阴茎。现在RK900的乳头、阴茎和后穴都被充分爱护着，三重快感伴随着自慰和在公共场所做爱的羞耻感让他的处理器几乎要超负荷运转，整个机体像被放在火上炙烤一样滚烫，仿生喉咙中不断发出满足的呻吟。

 “你这淫荡的仿生婊子，”盖文一下接一下撞击着RK900后穴的敏感点，一下比一下更用力，满意地感受到RK900骤然拔高的呻吟在偌大的停车场回荡，“你他妈就这么想让 **所有人** 都知道你是我的婊子吗？”

“没错，”RK900支起上身，用那双因沉溺情欲而半睁半合的灰蓝眼眸与盖文对视，手上自慰的动作还在继续，并且加快了，“我是你的婊子，唔……只属于你一个人的。”

_所以，你想带你的婊子 **回** 拉斯维加斯吗，盖文？_

沉醉于情热的RK900脑中仅存的一丝理智陡然扼住他的喉咙，逼着他咽下了几乎出口的话语。

与越发狂乱的RK900相反，盖文却越来越冷静，他 **又一次** 注意到了自己身上悄然发生的变化，他在做爱时看着RK900的脸想到康纳的次数越来越少，RK900那双摄人心魄的灰蓝眼眸总是无声提醒着他此时此刻被他操着的人究竟是谁，比如现在。盖文一把将RK900按回车前盖上，被另一件金属撞击使得车前盖发出一声闷响。盖文在抽插中俯下身狠狠咬住RK900的下唇，仿佛这样做就能将RK900整个人融进他的肉体和血液，并最终与他融为一体。RK900伸出舌头去舔盖文的上唇，而后吻上了盖文。在这个疼痛的吻中，RK900迎来了高潮，本就比以往更加紧致的后穴因射精而收缩得更紧，这带给了盖文自虐一般的无上快感，也让他在RK900的后穴收紧后没抽插几下就射了出来，像之前的无数次一样，用精液灌满了RK900的后穴。

RK900瘫软在车前盖上，眼白都翻了出来，脸上是情欲的赤红，歪着的帽子使得黄色的指示灯在已经黑尽的夜里格外显眼，白色卫衣被高高拉过胸口，两只乳头红肿着，小腹上堆着一滩仿生精液，原本环着盖文的两条腿松软了下去，刚才还挂在右腿小腿上的白色内裤终于掉到了地下。RK900一副几乎被操坏的模样让盖文差点就要再硬起来，他从来没有想过RK900可以被他操成这副失态的样子，甚至比他脑海中模糊的康纳更加美丽，今天RK900已经带给盖文太多太多的惊喜了。在盖文把阴茎拔出来时，后穴中的精液意料之中地淌了出来，顺着车前盖的弧度滴到地上。

“操。”盖文看着眼前的一片狼藉摇了摇头，“……Nines，你还好吗？”

“我很好。”RK900维持着原来的姿势一动不动，从喉咙中艰难挤出声音，转着灰蓝色的眼珠望向盖文，“放心，盖文，我不会这样就宕机的。”

等到仿生大脑终于能够重新控制四肢后，RK900从车前盖上滑了下来，接过盖文递来的纸巾把自己擦干净，慢慢捡起裤子穿好。盖文从后座上的购物袋里翻出一瓶水，把一整瓶水都泼在了车前盖上，以此洗掉欢爱的痕迹。

 

2039年4月28日，10:54 pm。

实际上今天已经是他们返程的第一天了。虽然他们没有固定的目的地，但他们前几天一路向 **西** 向 **南** ，就像是顺着某种 **惯性** 。然而昨天他们甚至都还没踏入堪萨斯就必须折返了，毕竟不会有人想在复职第一天就迟到大半天。

但凡是有点常识的人都会记得公路旅行出发前要在后备箱里放一只备胎和必要的修车工具，显然盖文并不能算在这之中。像是要更加全面的展现自己的愚蠢似的，盖文发现轮胎被扎坏后竟然跳下车去对着已经瘪下去的轮胎骂个不停。RK900静静地坐在车里，启动通讯功能试图联系附近的修理公司，却发现这里并没有电话信号。等到盖文终于骂累了，RK900告诉他他们目前所在的位置并没有电话信号。

“妈的！操！”盖文狠狠拍了一下车门。

“前面不远处有一间服务站，”RK900看着盖文气急败坏的样子淡淡地说，“虽然现在我无法连接网络，但在我们两天前沿这条路向另一个方向行驶时，我就已经把服务站的位置信息保存在了记忆库里。”

“我的天，Nines，”盖文从车门外探身在RK900的脸上留下一吻，“你是最棒的。恐怕我们今晚就要在那里过夜了。”

在他们短暂的徒步过程中，RK900没有像以往一样和盖文并排行走，而是默默走在盖文的身后。正前方远处的灯光使盖文的背影几乎溶解在黑夜中，只有半边轮廓被照亮。服务站比盖文想象的要近一些，因为他们只走了八分钟就走到了。RK900发现在服务站附近电话信号和网络也都恢复了。

服务站冷冷清清的，室外没有任何人在走动，停车场里只停了两辆车，汽车旅馆也没有一扇窗亮着灯。压住心中的不安，盖文走上前推开便利店的门，RK900跟了进去。门上的铃铛因开门的动作突然发出声音，将收银台后已经坐着睡着的店主惊醒。店主是一名体型偏胖的老年男性，他揉了两下眼睛，从收银台后的小沙发中站了起来，打着哈欠伸了个懒腰。

盖文买了点水和食物，在结账时对店主说明了车的情况，店主笑着答应盖文等明天一早就开车送他们回到停车的地方，并帮他们更换轮胎。

“先生们，你们这是要去哪？”店主微笑着，友善地问。

“底特律。”站在盖文 **左侧** 的RK900回答，接过收银台上的塑料袋提在手里。

“底特律啊……”店主皱了皱眉若有所思，旋即便又问道，“那你们是从哪来？”

“内华达，”盖文抢在RK900之前回答，下意识 **熟练** 吐出那座RK900从未去过的城市的名字，就像是他 **已经** 说过无数遍一样，“拉斯维加斯。”

若是盖文没有抢答，RK900本想回答说他们是从底特律出发旅行，现在正要回到底特律。他不明白为什么盖文要向一位慈祥的老人说谎。

“呃，你们两位是……”店主朝着盖文身旁的RK900努努嘴。

“我们只需要一间房间。”盖文迅速说，他只想快点结束这场没有意义的对话。

店主没再说话，和善地微笑着，递给盖文一张房卡。盖文正要和RK900一同转身离开，一声枪声倏然响起，RK900应声倒在地上。

盖文回头看时，店主原本和善的面容已经变得狰狞，双手举着一把左轮手枪，立在收银台后。

“操！你这老疯子！”盖文的右手下意识探到腰后去拿枪，摸了个空才想起来到他在出发前把枪交给了RK900。

“你这婊子养的下贱东西，连仿生人都操。”店主的声音因恨意而扭曲，“你以为 **它** 穿上人的衣服、戴上帽子，别人就可以当 **它** 是人类了？你以为我会蠢到认不出 **它** 他妈的是RK900型仿生人？整个美国至少有十万台那种 **东西** ，你以为 **它** 能骗过所有人吗？”

没有武器进行反击的盖文只能选择示弱，他站在原地缓慢地举起双手来，试图稳定住店主激动的情绪，在他不经意间低头时，发现仰面躺在地上的RK900正睁着眼睛看他，同时缓缓将手伸到腰后去拿被他一直塞在腰后的盖文的枪。

“嘿，老头子，听着，我是底特律的警察，”盖文迈着缓慢的步伐一步步走近收银台，店主见状将枪举高了一些，盖文识相地停住，“放松，冷静下来。”

“我当然知道你是警察，”店主吼道，“自从操蛋的仿生人革命之后，就陆陆续续有RK900型仿生人分到全国的各个警局……就是因为有了 **它们** ，警局招收的新人变少了，警校招生的名额也变少了……你知道有多少梦想当警察的年轻人被这群天杀的仿生人剥夺了梦想吗！就是因为 **它们** ，我可怜的儿子才会、才会因为警校落榜而沦落到与罪犯为伍啊！”

躺在地上的RK900朝着盖文使了个眼色。

“说实话，我为你的儿子感到惋惜。”盖文又缓慢前进了几步，在店主的瞪视中停下脚步，“但造成这种不幸的根本原因……是你儿子自己啊！”

店主的愤怒与仇恨这一下被彻底激发了出来。盖文的两次前进已经使他足够接近店主了，他抓住店主情绪爆发那一刻肢体反应的瞬间空白，猛地扑过去抢夺店主的左轮手枪。店主的双手紧握着枪，盖文的双手死死扣着店主的双手，扭打中枪口方向已经被改变到指向盖文 **右侧** 的天花板上的灯管——既没有正对着盖文的身体，也没有对着RK900原来站着的方向。

“Nines！”

RK900一个利落的起身，右手端着枪迅速从腰后划到身前射击，一击即中店主的右肩，店主的左轮手枪也因此被盖文夺走扔在地上。老人瘫倒在小沙发上，鲜红的血液溢了出来。

“我已经呼叫了救护车，也通知了当地警方。”RK900对着因中枪而满头大汗的店主平静地说，“放心吧，我没有击中要害，你的伤口并不严重，失血也不多。”

RK900此时脸上的神情是盖文在他们这场公路旅行中一次都没有见到的、只有在工作中才会摆出来的扑克脸。

“你没事吧，Nines？”盖文冲过去紧紧箍着RK900的肩，满脸担忧。

“我很好，盖文。”RK900扭了扭身子示意盖文松开他，“子弹没有击中我，而是打在了……”

盖文朝着RK900所指的方向快步走去，在墙边停了下来。墙上嵌着一颗子弹。

“……对面的墙上。”

 

救护车和警车很快赶到，店主被送上救护车带走了，他的左轮手枪也被作为证物收走，现场的一切证据都表明RK900开枪是出于正当防卫，更何况还有店内的监控录像记录下了事件的全过程。在被带到城里的警局分别录过证言后，盖文和RK900被释放了，正当防卫是成立的。

等到他们走出警局时已经是第二天的凌晨一点五十四，盖文也总算处理好了他的轮胎插曲。在前往另一家汽车旅馆的路上盖文联系到了当地的一家修理公司，经过安排后修理公司告知他第二天上午会有当地的修车工人开车载盖文和RK900回到他们意外停车的位置并为他们换好轮胎。

 

进入汽车旅馆的房间后盖文迫不及待地吻上了RK900的唇，数个小时前的惊险经历绝对值得一晚刺激的性爱。但RK900对这个充满情欲的吻没有做出任何回应。

“怎么了，Nines？”盖文以为RK900还沉浸在紧张的气氛中，安抚地拍了拍他的背，RK900却躲开了盖文的触碰。

“盖文，我认为我们有必要谈一下 **我们** 。”

RK900明明就站在盖文的面前，却仿佛距离他有一个世界那么远，他的指示灯在没有开灯的漆黑房间闪着幽幽的蓝色，就像是他灰蓝色的眼睛，此刻正透着冰霜一般的寒，盖文只觉得这阵彻骨的寒正攀着他的脊柱向上蔓延。他有种不祥的预感，或许他最无法面对、最不希望变成事实的场景，正以不可逆转的趋势即将展开在他面前。

“我们？”盖文声音里带着犹疑。

“是的，我们。”RK900的指示灯变黄了，“我想……我 **爱** 你，盖文。”

面对RK900严肃认真的突然表白盖文一下子慌了手脚，他甚至怀疑他是不是还在梦中，他只要发出声音就会立即醒来。如果这真是梦境，他疯狂地祈祷它能变成事实，他想要这个想要得超过他任何一个痴迷而淫乱的梦。数种情绪原子弹爆炸似的一同轰炸着盖文，使他渐渐麻木，他不能过于简单草率地对待这件事，他甚至都不确定RK900是否 **真的** 明白他自己刚刚说了什么和这意味着什么。

卡姆斯基的名字恰合时宜地跳进盖文的脑海，在他意识到自己说了什么之前，他就已经说出了那个名字。

“那你对伊利亚·卡姆斯基……”

“卡姆斯基先生？”

RK900有些惊讶盖文提到卡姆斯基，他额前的黄色指示灯转得更快了。盖文不发一言，却直视着RK900的眼睛。

“长久以来我一直不甚明确我对卡姆斯基先生的感情，”RK900眨了眨眼睛，“后来我终于懂得我对卡姆斯基先生是 **敬仰** 和 **依赖** 之情。觉醒后的仿生人由于能够感受到人类的感情，因此对身为创造者的卡姆斯基先生抱有敬仰之情，但对我而言不仅是这样，卡姆斯基先生启动了我，将我留在身边，不仅使我觉醒，还教导我人类的情绪究竟为何物……而不仅仅是简单地感受它们。”

盖文的脸上的微表情明确告诉RK900他的情绪是鲜明的狂喜和绝望，但他黯淡无光的棕黑色眼中却写满了茫然。

“卡姆斯基先生对我有重要的意义……所以我对他的感情与其他仿生人对他的感情有所不同。与人类幼儿对父亲所持的感情类似，我渐渐对卡姆斯基先生产生了依赖之情，卡姆斯基先生一定是发现了这件事，所以才会坚持让我离开。正是这样，我才会与你相遇，才会对你产生…… **爱慕** 之情。”RK900的声音里少见的带着感情波动，比起深情浪漫的表明心迹，更像是审判前孤注一掷的决绝。

盖文的大脑嗡嗡作响，呆然站在原地，甚至连一根手指都不能移动。仿生人再一次证明了这一族群与人类相比青出于蓝而胜于蓝，身为仿生人的RK900做到了身为人类的盖文做不到的事情——直面自己内心最真实的想法。RK900去做这件事的勇气是盖文赋予他的，正是因为意识到这个事实，盖文才更加茫然麻木，他不确定他能否像RK900一样，面对内心那个最赤裸最真实的自己。

但他必须要做出第一次尝试了，他已经逃避太久了。

“我知道也许已经太迟了，”许久，盖文终于开口，“但我还是想告诉你……”

 **_△_ ** **_爱意_ ** **_（结局1_ ** **_）_ **

**_×_ ** **_结束_ ** **_（结局2_ ** **_）_ **

**_□_ ** **_肉欲_ ** **_（结局3_ ** **_）_ **

**_..._ ** **_（结局4_ ** **_）_ **

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 文章使用的图片来自Him & I - G-Eazy / Halsey的MV。  
> 2\. 文中提到的RK900非常喜欢的老电影是末路狂花。  
> 3\. 私设盖文出身于拉斯维加斯，在文中多次提到。


End file.
